planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Death Screen
This page is intended to help you decode and use the wide variety of information provided on the death screen that appears after you die in game (see above). #Killer player model who killed you. #Minimap. Where you died (skull and crossbones) and where the enemy was (somewhere in the red area). Killer's EXACT location will ONLY be shown if you were killed from a vehicle or base turret OR if the enemy was spotted at the time of your death. #Killer Outfit, Outfit tag and decal. If your killer was not in an outfit, this won't show. Also, their outfit might not have chosen a decal. #Killer Empire icon. #Killer title. These are most commonly unlocked with Battle Rank. Player may choose not to wear a title and this wouldn't show up. #Killer name. #Killer Directive Score. #The health (and shields potentially) of your killer at the time of your death. May be displayed differently for different classes, vehicles, turrets, etc. #Whatever implant your killer had in their loadout. #Killer class icon and Battle Rank and the associated icon of that rank, of the killer. #The weapon your attacker killed you with. Mouse-over for more info in-game. #Weapon Optics and Attachments for the gun your killer used. #Name of the weapon you were killed with. #The percentage of damage your killer did to you. #The highest Medal and Service Ribbon your killer had earned for the weapon that killed you. #Numbers 11-15 for whoever got the assist on you. Presumably this is either the person who did the most damage to you (besides maybe your killer) OR the person who damaged you most recently before you died. If killer dealt 100% of damage, this won't appear. #Tracks your progress to your next Service Ribbon for your primary weapon. #Tracks your progress to your next Medal for your primary weapon. #Tracks your progress to your next Service Ribbon for your secondary weapon. #Tracks your progress to your next Medal for your secondary weapon. #Tracks your progress to other Medals. #Tracks stats for your session overall, since you logged in. The numbers to the right are what you added during that life, before you died. #Your life review. Essentially a graph of your Experience Points over time from spawn to death for your last life. #Displays all the actions you took and how much experience you got for each of them. If you didn't get any XP, there will be shown tip on how to play the game. #''«Get X XP Now!»'' Button. Allows to buy Premium Membership, and multiply all XP from current session, as it was if you had premium membership +50% xp benefit in current session. #''«Place Bounty»'' Button. Allows to put bounty on last killer. #Change Spawn button. Click here to go into the map deploy menu and select where you'd like to spawn. #Revive timer. When it runs out, you can no longer be revived by your faction's medics. #Auto-spawn button. Click here to let the game choose where you spawn. This will typically be the same as the last place you spawned unless that spawn point was lost. Trivia *Notice that in the background, you have a top down view of your body, which can be helpful to see if perhaps someone nearby might start reviving you soon. In fact, while waiting, you can use your hide HUD button (default + ) to hide the death screen which gives you a much clearer view! Category:Mechanics